falling inside the black part one
by blackwood108
Summary: sequel to rock our world kitty is found by rod and ember in an alleyway injured cut and bruised. where was johnny? and who is this new ghost Jason? all questions will be answered every two weeks. read and review on how im doing.
1. Chapter 1

Well another story to come. Ive been thinking of doing a sequel to rock our world but did not have the inspiration to do it. Until a few weeks ago I was at a gas station getting my dad and lil bro a coke a biker girl and her boyfriend fiancée I don't know were having a fight. Right as soon as he raised his hand me my dad and the store manager went to action. You get what happened the cops were called all of that. Then an idea sparked that night. A certain biker girl we all know and love in Danny phantom. Kitty. If any of you agree she needs a new boyfriend and all you will love this story if some of you are johnny x kitty people keep moving you smell like barf :p I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. I only own rod rock and Jason D. so enjoy my next instalment. "falling inside the black."

Chapter one.

she lay there in the street clothes torn. Thoughts buzzing around her head. Her right arm 3 ribs broken. Tears rolling down her face. "why would he do this to me?" she asked herself. "and of all the nights to do it." She said out loud quietly bringing her hands to her face. "please…." She attempted to say but something inside her chocked It down. She then got the courage to speak outloud. "please someone help me!" her plea was answered but not in a good way.

"don't move ghost we have you right where we want you." Kitty flinched in fear as she turned around to face the fentons. "oh no." she said through tears. "you got a lot of nerve showing up again missy." The woman said through clenched teeth. Kitty slowly got up raising her hands in a frightened way. "please leave me alone I haven't done anything." She bawled. The guns charged up now aiming at their target. "nice try ghost youre not fooling us." The man said putting his eye on the sight. Kitty turned away covering her face now shaking in fear.

But instead of a gun fire she heard a smashing noise and crashing. "jack!" she heard dannys mom scream in fear. Kitty jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up to see ember full of rage. "are you okay kitty?" she asked. kitty broke down sobbing. Ember wrapped her arms around her friend. Kitty turned to see jack and Maddie fighting a boy with jet black hair and coal black eyes. His arms were folded and his eyes glaring mad.

"you have a lot of nerve fudgeman." The boy said angrily. Jack fenton threw a punch that the boy easily dodged. "attacking a young defenseless woman.." he paused and kneed the man in the back sending him flying in the air. As he began to fall back down. The boy reached on the strap on his back and undid a buckle revealing a guitar shaped like a midevil double edged battle axe. He then grabbed the man by the hair and threw him down on the ground. Then brought the axe swinging down on the mans head causing a massive shockwave and knocking him out. "it makes me sick." He finished venom in his voice.

He turned just in time to dodge a green ecto blast. He looked to see the woman now pulling out what looked like a lightsaber. "how dare you attack my husband you ectoplasmic piece of garbage." She said swinging the blade nearly taking off the boys head. "lady look." The boy said knocking the blade out of maddies hands and grabbing it samuri style. "I don't hit women okay." He said snapping the blade in half. Maddies mouth dropped open with shock but quickly lost the look and pulled out the fenton thermos. "nice try pulling off the gentleman act scumbag." Maddie said smirking. He stepped back a little bit scared. As Maddie aimed the thermos at his head. All at once a blue epiphone guitar smashed against her skull knocking her out. the boy looked over to see ember smiling. "you okay babypop?" She asked strapping her guitar to her back. The boy smiled putting his hand on embers cheek. "thanks emmy." He said chuckiling. His face quickly turned to concern as he saw kitty leaning against the wall. He and ember ran up just in time for him to catch kitty bridal style. Embers hands went straight to her mouth when she saw her friend covered in bruises and scars. "oh no." she said full of shock as she brushed kittys hair out of her eyes. "Rodney is she okay?" she asked rodney. She knew her boyfriend was into medical stuff and might know something.

Rodney shook his head not knowing what to think it was to dark to tell. "lets get her over to my place you and her can stay over there." he said whistling his guitar by his feet ember doing the same smiling. "I have the best boyfriend ever." She said as they flew over to is home.

Meanwhile

Far beyond the high maximum security zone of walkers prison there was a cell that was as black as night. Inside sat a boy whose skin was pale white and eyes a shaded red. His hair as white as a blizzard winter. He adjusted his glasses as he read his book. Edgar allen poe. His idol the one who always got him thinking deeply. "hey Jason." He looked up without moving his head to see walker staring at him. "good news you will be getting out…." Jason looked up not even flinching. "….in a whole 80 more millennia." He said laughing. Walking away. As soon as walker was out of sight Jason went back to his book. "loser." He said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Well so far so good. It took me a while to come up with more ideas for this story. First of all kixen thank you for letting me borrow a look from one of your stories. And those of you who don't know kixen I would suggest reading some of his/her work. I do not own Danny phantom. Or its characters. I only own rod rock and Jason. Read and review what you all think of this story so far. WARNING MENTIONS OF RAPE HERE AND LATER ON.

Chapter two.

When Rod woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that ember wasn't next to him like she normally was. He dragged up out of bed stretched and threw on a pair of sweats and a wife beater. He walked downstairs to see kitty on the couch with a blanket over her and bandages and wraps all over. He looked towards the chair next to kitty and smiled. Ember was sitting there using her robe as a blanket in a deep sleep. He walked up to her and brushed the little bit of hair covering her face. He smiled. It had only been 5 months since he had found her again. And he planned to keep it that way. He got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for his guests.

Walkers prison was one place that Pandora despised. Yet she was there. she looked over the prison walls as she walked to the visitors area. She walked in noticing the guards all cowering in fear. She was the third most powerful ghost in the ghost zone. The second being… him. And the first being her son. She walked up to the door of walkers office and walked in. walker almost jumped out of his seat. "Pandora." He said hastily walking up to her hands behind his back. "to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asked holding back the fear he had for this powerful adversary. Pandora looked at walker observing him hoping that maybe this plan of hers would work. "I brought something for my son." She said holding up the box she kept in her arms.

Walker looked at the box observing it. He took the box from Pandora. "normally this is against the rules." He looked up to see Pandoras eyes burning into him turning his legs to jelly. "but ill make some exceptions." He said raising his hands in defence. Pandora smiled.

Ember dazzily woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled as she tied her robe over her night shirt. As she walked in she smelled the hint of dishsoap which meant one thing. "he already did the dishes." She looked over to see Rodney serving the plates. He looked over and smiled. "hiya sweety." He said kissing her on the cheek. Ember blushed as Rodney pushed her chair in for her. To ember Rodney was the perfect guy for her. "hows kitty?" he asked with a worried tone. Embers smile disappeared. "not to well." She said sadly. "I woke up during the night cuz I heared her talking in her sleep." Rodney saw her hug herself. "she kept saying please johnny don't do this please." She had a tear in her eye. Rodneys eyes burned blood red. "he didn't." ember turned to see rodneys knuckles turn white.

"Rodney?" she got up and put her hands on his shoulders. Rodney put one hand on hers. "he raped her emmy." He said venom in his voice. Ember knew how much Rodney hated this kind of things. "when I find him I am going to end his miserable life." She was worried that Rodney would go over the deep end until Rodney looked over with a sad look. "but first kitty is our number one priority." He said with a sad smile. Ember smiled hugging her boyfriend. "don't worry shell be okay." She whispered in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Well everyone ive noticed I have no comments on this story yet. Trust me it will get better. For now of course I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. I only own Jason and Rodney. Please read and review. I would really want feedback on how Im doing.

Chapter 3

Walker and Pandora walked down the halls of the maximum security zone of the prison. All the prisoners took one glimpse of Pandora and ran to the back of their cells in fear. She grinned. It was the same way with her son. As they reached the last cell she looked in and smiled wiping a tear from her eye. Walker tapped the cell with his night stick. "Jason wake up you have a visitor." Jason looked up and smiled at the sight of his mother. "hey mom." He said getting up straightening out his black straight jacket which he left undone. Pandora frowned and looked at the jacket with a frown. Jason saw this. "I like it." He said fixing a buckle on it. They talked about how things were for the both of them. Jason had finished all the books he got from his mom and had started a new project. He held up a stone ring with a heart engraved into it. "ive made 3 all together." He said handing the ring to his mother.

She smiled and held back a tear. "youre so talented Jason." She said admiring the ring. "you don't deserve to be locked up like a wild animal." She said with a frown. Jason reached through the bars and lifted his mothers chin up smiling. "I know mom but remember ." He said standing up putting his hands behind his back. "I have dads strength as well as yours." He said smiling. "if I got on the wrong foot with someone out there I could kill them or worse." Pandora nodded understandingly. She reached down and handed Jason a big gift as well as a small box. He looked at them and smiled at his mother. "thanks mom." He said hugging her through the bars. "I love you." He said in her ear. Pandora smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I love you too son." She said smiling.

Kitty awoke with a start from a loud groan and voice. "but I don't understand why don't they just share the freakin cereal with the freakin rabbit?" a boys voice asked with a bit of irritance. "because were you not paying attention." A girls voice popped in and was emmidiantly recognized as embers. "trix are for kids." She said pointing out what ever the two were arguing about. "but still hes on the box hes on the dang yogurt for **** sake." The boy was then recognized as Rodney embers boyfriend. Kitty opened her eyes slightly and winced in pain all around her body. She looked to see bandages and wrap all around her. She sat up wincing and shaking all over. She held her head because of the throbbing pain all over her body mostly her sides and arms.

"you should be laying down kitty you got hurt pretty bad out there." she looked up to see Rodney standing there at the entrance to his living room. "Rodney is kitty awake then?" kitty heard embers voice in the other room. "yeah emmy shes okay." He said moving out of the way. The next thing she knew kitty was being smothered in hugs and kisses on the cheek from ember. Rodney practically pried her off of kitty. "careful em." He said grinning. "shes still probably in a lot of pain right now." He said handing kitty a glass of apple juice. Kitty chugged it down and thanked Rodney. "where am i?" she asked with a blank expression. "were at rodneys." Ember said folding her arms. "we brought you here after a heated fight with the fentons."

Kitty flinched. She broke down she bawled like a little girl. Ember and Rodney were right at her side in an instant. "kitty whats wrong?" ember asked with an arm on kittys shoulder. Kitty spoke through sobs. "he raped me." She whispered. She then got up and walked to the window. "JOHNNY F****** THIRTEEN RAPED ME!" she yelled collapsing to the ground crying her eyes out. Rodney ran to her to help her up. He sat her down on the couch and handed her a box of tissues. "kitty what happened?" ember asked. kitty sniffled. "he was looking at other girls again." She said wiping her eyes. "I had it I told him johnny its either them or me take your pick." Her eyes went wide. "he said ill take you both." She broke down again. Rodney ran to the other room to grab another box of tissues.

"he knocked me out with his shadow. And the rest of it is a blur I only see flashes of what happened." She said holding herself. "the last thing I remember was Rodney fighting the fentons and that was it." She said crying even harder than she had in a while. Rodney looked at kitty with both concern and a look of anger for what johnny did. No scum like that deserved to live at all. But kitty was his main priority for now. He would help her with whatever she needed. Couciling therapy he would pay for it all. "kitty were going to help you." Ember said triumphantly. Rodney nodded. "ill call up the best people in town." He said smiling. Kitty wiped pools of tears from her eyes. "guys really its not that big a deal. Im not that important at all." She said miserably. Rodney put his hand on her shoulder. "one yes you are. Two none of that in my home." He said putting his hand on her cheek and drawing it closer so she could see ember and he. "three were going to help you get back on your feet." He said smiling.

Ember smiled and hugged kitty now bawling harder than ever. "well help you kitty. well be there for you whenever you need us." Kitty nodded in agreement. "thank you guys." She said with a sad smile.

Jason lay back down after his mom left the jail. He looked at the gifts his mom left him. He looked at the biggest one and opened it. He smiled it was a pair of military grade A combat boots. Only customized with spikes on the toes. And a leather over coat similar to his straight jacket. He took off the jacket he wore and replaced it with his moms coat. He spun around admiring it. The sleeves were cut down to a short sleeve jacket. He then looked at the smaller box and opened it. A look of shock he dropped it with fear. He saw a note having his mothers handwriting. He opened it and read in anger.

Dear Jason.

I know I promised I would never give you your fathers cursed ring. But it is for a good reason. Walker has a plan to reawaken your father. As long as you wear this you will be more powerful than me or your father.

Sincerely your mother.

Ps I know the ghost zone is afraid of you but use that to your advantage. Protect those to prove youre better than your dad.

Jason looked at the note and looked at the ring. It had a small blade engraved on it. He looked closely at the gem. It was black with a smokey kind of silver. He put the hesitated for half an hour until he put it on. A shock went through his body he fell to the ground looking around him. He got onto his bed and passed out. The ring glowed a dark red.


	4. Chapter 4

Well last chapter took me a while to think about. This one took about I don't know 7 cokes to get inspiration. I need sugar rushes. J I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. Blah blah blah. You know the rest.

Chapter 4

Kitty woke up and got ready for the day like clockwork. She wasn't healed yet from that traumatic event. But sitting and crying about the problem wasn't going to help. Seeing as she was staying with Rodney and ember she was going to pull her own weight around the place. She folded up the hidabed and cleaned up her clothes. She sat down and turned on the tv. Rodney was out and about and ember was going to take her later and report the problem to walker. Even if she wasn't alive the police could still handle it.

Rodney flew throughout the ghost zone keeping his eye out. "humans wouldn't understand and I need a certain ghost to help me out with this." He said as he divebombed into the depths of the ghost zone. He stopped as he saw it. A huge office building with a huge sign like an advertisement. "spectras self help counciling." It said making Rodney laugh. "okay ember you were right." He said as he walked in. he saw a waiting room and took a seat. After a few hours of playing every song he could think of the door opened to reveal a woman whos hair was in a devil style. She wore a red business coat and skirt. "why hello there handsome." She said slowly walking up to Rodney. He laughed inside. "she doesn't remember me." He thought to himself. "anything I can help you with?" she asked seductively. "yeah." He said dryly. "one you can help me and my girlfriend." He said smiling a smirk that said. "im taken knock it off." "ember mclain is my girl." She walked back in shock. "rodney" she said smiling giving him a slight hug. "sorry I haven't seen you in months." She said her face now had a look of confusion.

"couples counseling?" she asked. "no a friend of ours and yours. Her name is kitty." He said putting a hand in his pocket. Spectras hands went to her mouth. "kitty?" she asked worried. "what happened?" Rodney explained the situation and as he came to an end spectras face was one filled with pure rage. "ooohh I hate johnny." She said fists bawled up. "I never liked him and now I really have a reason for it." Rodney nodded. "as much as I would like to go and hunt him down. Kitty is my first priority right now." He said now leaning against the wall. Spectra nodded. "yes right now johnny can wait." She said grabbing her coat. "take me to her and well talk." She said locking the door behind her. "ill pay for whatever the bill adds up to." Rodney offered hopping on his guitar. Spectra shook her head.  
"no need im helping a friend and since youre dating one of my other friends id say its free and on the house." She said winking and Rodney smiling back.

Jason looked up off the floor where he lay. "what happened last night?" he asked himself. Everything came rushing in his mind. He smiled. "time for a dramatic break out." He said to himself. He walked over to the bars and tapped them with his finger. Right on cue a shock over came his hand. "ok plan B." he said now sticking his hand out. A flash of energy came out of his hand and out of nowhere a pure silver scythe appeared. He raised it and in an instant the bars were nothing but burnt metal. All at once all around him gaurds were swarming from all over the place. Jason grinned as his eyes glowed black. "who wants to dance?" he said raising his scythe.

To be continued….. again please comment and review what you all think of it so far


	5. Chapter 6

Well things are going to get more interesting. As a recap Jasons full power is out and let me just say hes not holding back. I don't own Danny phantom or its characters I only own rod and Jason blah blah blah. Enjoy the story and please read and review.

Chapter 5

Kitty and ember walked out of walkers prison kitty feeling much better after what had just happened. They reported the whole thing to walker. "hopefully johnny gets the death penalty." Ember said with a smile. Kitty looked at her with a look as if Danny had got on his knees and proposed. "okay ember one problem with your theory. One hes already dead and two ember that's pretty dark." Kitty said now looking down. Ember put her hand on her friends shoulder. Kitty looked up with tears in her eyes. Kitty hugged ember almost choking the afterlife out of her. "cmon Rodneys making his homemade pizza." Ember said making kittys smile return. And with that ember teleported them out of the ghost zone.

2 minutes later.

Walker set out the search dogs and half of his men to find johnny. He looked outside his window in anger. "its scum like him that make the ghost zone a dangerous place." He said to himself. He sat down and looked at the cameras. Everywhere was peaceful. He walked away until he noticed something on the screen. His eyes went wide with both fear and anger. He had sent half of his men to find a rapist but the other half was suffering.

Jason grabbed the nearest officer and jammed the taserstaff into his stomach. He fell with a loud smash on the ground. Jason picked up his scythe. With a snap of the fingers the weapon disappeared into his hand. He walked up to the doors locked on the other end. A smile appeared on his face as he raised his hand. An enormous roar was followed by the doors busting into nothing but ash and rubble. As the smoke cleared Jason looked to see walker. "attacking federal officers and destroying federal property that's against the…" walker didn't have time to finish his lecture. At that moment in a flash and blur a fist met his gut and as he leaned down a knee met his jaw.

Walker now on the ground gasped for air as a booted foot smashed onto his chest. Jason glared and through gritted teeth hissed with venom in his voice. "I don't care about your rules walker I could honestly care about you the law and anything to do with you." He then smashed down on walkers leg hearing a loud snap and walker screaming in pain. Jason walked over to the last set of doors and raised his hands(like vegetas final flash.) and in an instant the doors blasted away and Jason the son of pariah dark was freed.


	6. Chapter 7

Well now Jason is free and the plot thickens. Will walker recover from 10 broken ribs and a fractured leg? And is kitty and the gang in danger from an escaped prisoner who is the son of the most dangerous and powerful ghosts in history? Find out in chapter 6 of falling inside the black.

Chapter 6

Jason flew at the speed of light through the ghost zone. A smile on his face now realizing he was free. He stopped and looked around at the area he was in. "wow things sure have changed." He said to himself. "well not really." He flew breakneck speed to his mothers realm he needed to ask her what to do now that he was out of the prison. As he reached the door he pounded as hard as he could with the knocker. All at once the doors flew open and Pandora(not realizing who it was)threw the the first punch. "who dares invade my realm!" she bellowed.

Jason caught the fist with one hand. Pandoras eyes went wide with joy. "wow is that anyway to greet your own son when he comes to visit?" he said smiling. Pandora brought her son into a hug. "Jason im so happy you stopped by." She said tears running down her face. Jason smiled as he flew up so that his moms face was the same as his. "well I just hope walker doesn't try to arrest you for this." He said folding his arms. "he could link this to you." Pandora chuckled. "trust me Jason hes the least of my worries." She said inviting him in. Jason looked around and took notice of the weapons all over the walls. "mom we really need to get you a redecorator." Jason snickered. Pandora frowned. "oh cmon son you know how I love to train." As they reached the end of the corridor Pandora opened the door to reveal a room with a couch and fireplace.

Kitty and ember sat on the couch watching American idol and eating pizza that night. Kitty felt better now that walker was looking for johnny. "whos ready for fourths?" ember and kitty looked up to see Rodney with two platters of pizza. Ember giggled. "Rodney at the rate youre feeding me ill be as fat as lunch lady." Ember said as she and kitty grabbed a slice. Rodney sat down and kissed ember on the cheek. "either way ill always be there for you ember." Ember blushed and kitty smiled. "I really appreciate this Rodney." Kitty said finishing her slice reaching for another. Rodney smiled. "well don't worry we have a guest coming over to talk to you kitty so theres a little more."

Kitty looked at Rodney with a confused look. At that moment the doorbell rang. "and that must be her now." Rodney said as he got up to the door. "her?" ember asked with venom in her voice. Rodney laughed. "don't worry emmy its for kitty." He opened the door and to the girls surprise. "Penelope!" both girls ran up and each of them gave her a hug which she gladly returned. Spectra looked at kitty with a worried look. "okay kitty tell me exactly what happened."


	7. Chapter 8

Well now things will defiantly get better. Sorry I couldn't get this uploaded faster im working on a fanfiction I know you all will enjoy J. A little hint its another dannyxember. Well enjoy chapter 7 of falling inside the black.

Chapter 7.

Penelope and kitty spent the next few hours in the kitchen talking over what had happened that night. Ember and Rodney offered to stay for support but kitty told them to leave. "I need to fight this my self." Ember was about to protest when she felt rodneys hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Rodney nodding in agreement. They left to get ready for bed and left the two alone to talk. "do you think she'll be okay Rodney?" ember asked tying her hair in a bun and straightening out her nightie. Rodney had just finished putting on his muscle shirt and messing up his hair. "not sure emmy only she can control her own destiny everyone does." He walked in the bathroom after ember got on the bed and started brushing his teeth.

"im really worried about her." She said hugging her legs close to her chest. She heard Rodney spit out his mouth wash and walk in with a towel on his neck. "I know em. But right now she said she wants to fight her own battles." He said wiping off his face and grabbing his clock. After setting his alarm he looked over to see ember laying down looking at him grinning ear to ear. "what?" Rodney asked folding his arms smiling back. "im waiting for my pillow babypop." She said smiling. Rodney rolled his eyes and laid down helping ember on his chest.

Jason sat on the couch opposite of his mother and rested his head. "are you okay?" Pandora rached over and put her hand on her sons head. "im fine mom just a dizzy spell." He said taking her hand off of him. She frowned at this. "youre upset aren't you?" she asked holding back tears. Jason looked at her. "no mom im just a little bit shocked is all." He said rubbing his eyes. Pandora sighed. "well I did it because at the strength you were at you never would have gotten out." Jason smiled. "I know mom you were just watching out for me." He went over to his mother and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. "so the reason why im here mom Im wondering where do I go from here." He said standing up. Pandora gave a sad smile and walked up to a small chest on the fireplace mantle. Jasons eyes went wide with fear.

"no mom no anything but that." He fell on the couch glaring at pandoras box. She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "it's the only way to ensure that walker wont try to control you again." Jason looked up eyes filled with sadness. Centuries ago he had his fathers side of his power removed. But for it to be given to him again? Jason sighed. "okay mom." He walked out in the middle of the floor and threw his arms outwards. "lets get this over with." His mom half crying opened the chest and aimed it all at her son. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the blood curling scream could've been heard throughout the ghost zone. After what seemed like an eternity Pandora closed her box and caught her son who was now in his true form.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Pandora looked in shock at her son. His true form resembled that of his fathers a little bit. His skin was now paler than before his hair now longer than and almost as white as ice and snow now covered his left eye. Finally what frightened her most was that he had fangs his and his nails were longer and blacker. "Jason please honey wake up." She shook her son trying to get him to at least prove he was okay. Jason's eyes fluttered open slowly she noticed at once his eyes were ruby red. "im okay mom." He said smiling. She smiled back and hugged her son. Though their happiness was not to last longer. All at once pandoras doors were blasted open and in walked walker with crutches and a cast on his leg and bandaged sides.

"youre coming back to the prison with me you ungrateful little punk." Pandora looked around to see her son protecting her from the explosion. But what shocked her most was what he was using. His newly born bat like wings unwrapped from around his mother and folded behind him. "you dare invade my mothers realm threaten her with her afterlife. And come in here making orders?" Jason glared angrily at walker as if he was his own father. He then reached his hand out and summoned his scythe once more only it had changed also. The blade was now as black as night and had small skulls on the handle. Jason swung his weapon to the ground causing walker and his men to go flying backwards out of pandoras realm. "THEN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN WALKER!" he then charged into battle raising his scythe.

Meanwhile.

Kitty woke up and in a flash the memories from her conversation with Penelope all flooded her mind. She needed to thank Rodney for getting an old friend to talk about this with. As she sat up and stretched her nose quickly picked up the scent of waffles. "blueberry." She said smiling. She walked into the kitchen and saw a plate full of hot waffles. And next to them a note. She picked it up and read embers writing,

Dear kitty

Rodney and I went shopping for more food. And a little surprise for you. As you can see I told Rodney your favorite breakfast. Don't worry be back soon.

Sincerely ember.

Ps I know you've always wanted to see the princess bride Rodney has a copy of it hell let you watch 3

Kitty smiled and read the note again and again until her stomach interrupted her thinking. After she was finished she cleaned up her mess and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. She was about to turn on the dvd player when an emergency news bulletin came on. A blonde anchorman sat and announced the following.

"this just in 4 bodies of 4 teenage girls were found just recently last night. The girls were reported missing 6 weeks ago by their parents it was just recently when there was a report. Here is jenny berk with more information."

Kitty sat down in shock and turned up the tv. At that moment Rodney and ember walked in. "hey kitty." Ember said with a smile. Kitty held up her hand and pointed at the tv which Rodney and ember focused on.

"jerry so far as we can tell the teenage girls all seem to have claw marks on their bodies resembling a bear or a type of wild animal although those are not the cause of death. They all have stab wounds in the hearts. More coming up tonight at 8."

Kitty looked at ember with the same look of terror. They both jumped at a loud bang and when they turned they saw Rodney had smashed a hole in the wall. Ember walked up and hugged him by the neck. "easy babypop its okay." She said running her hand through his hair. Rodney glared at the air. "its not okay emmy not when some sicko decides to go around killing innocent girls." Kitty frowned. She knew Rodney was sensitive to this kind of topic. "I just wish there was something I could do to help those girls." Rodney said tears running down his face. Kitty hung her head until an idea sparked in her head. "Rodney ember I have an idea on how we can." She said smiling.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

As kitty spectra and ember made their way through the ghost zone ember spoke up. "okay kitty spill it why are we flying in the place we both escaped from?" she asked voice full of confusion. Kitty looked over to ember with a small frown. "Because." She said flying backwards to speak to ember. " we're going to find those girls on the news and ask them who killed them." She explained. Ember thought about it finally agreeing. "so why couldn't Rodney come along again?" kitty asked ember. Ember sighed sadly.

"since Rodneys ghost powers weren't born in the ghost zone he gets really sick when he stays in the ghost zone too long." Ember explained to her friends. Spectra looked at ember with a frown. "so whats he doing now?" she asked full of suspicion. Ember looked at her friends. "he said he had somewhere to be." She said looking at Penelope. Embers hair then rose like a forest fire. "what are you implying Penelope?" she asked full of rage. Spectra raised her hands defensively. "I was just…" "Saying that Rodney would cheat on me!" ember finished enraged. "ember easy." Kitty said trying to calm down her friend. Ember ignored kitty completely. "let me tell you something Penelope my prince would never cheat on me!" kitty put her hands on embers shoulders. "ember settle down." Kitty turned to spectra. "Penelope I know for a fact Rodney wouldn't cheat on ember." Penelope now eyes wide with fear from embers anger.

After hours of looking the girls decided to take a break and head to rodneys place. they stopped by a restaurant to pick up dinner. They stopped as ember reached for the handle ember stopped and put her ear to the door. "do you guys hear crying?" she asked her two friends. Both nodding in agreement. As they opened the door in the house were the girls who were on the news.

Jason smashed walkers skull in with the heel of his boot. Walker lay there full of confusion. "the runt was never this powerful what the hell happened to him?" he asked now feeling a smashing on his already fractured ribs. He looked up to see Jason smiling evily at him. "whats wrong walker need a break?" he asked causing walker to have a bad gut feeling. Jason raised his hands and blasted a barrage of ectoblasts at walker still held down to the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity walker lay there lifeless. Jason stepped of and kicked walker into the far reaches of the far frozen and flew back towards his mother. She stood there smiling at her sons handy work. He flew up in front of her and playfully bowed. "would you say my lady the student has become the master?" she giggled and smirked at him. "not yet young man." She said ruffling up his hair. Jason smiled and looked at walkers men with a frown. "I gotta get going mom. Before they all wake up." Pandora nodded sadly. "I understand dear." She then wrapped all four arms around her son in a hug.

"promise me youll visit when you can." She said tears flowing down her cheeks. Jason smiled and looked his mother straight in the eyes. "I promise." He then took a few steps back and stretched out his batwings and with a mighty flap of both wings took off in a second. Pandora watched as her son disappeared in the distance. As soon as he was out of sight she heard two voices from behind. "oh great and powerful Pandora at last." She turned to see two ghosts both in cloaks and each with one eye. "the observants what can I do for you?" she asked cocking her eyebrow. All at once another ghost appeared behind her. "theyre here because im here Pandora." She jumped at the sight of clockwork master of time. "and why are you all here?" she asked already knowing the answer clockwork was going to give her. "the council wishes to meet about your son." Clockwork answered in a grim voice.

And scene so ends part one of falling inside the black. I will be ending it at a cliff hanger for now. Because I still have so many stories I want to start on. So I bid you all farewell. And be sure to read and review this story. It took me months to get inspiration for this fanfic. I will probably update this in april. Why you ask? Hahahaha like im going to tell you all. So for now I bid you all farewell.


End file.
